Zuko's Bestfriend (TyleexZuko)
by Fampyu
Summary: "Zuko Why are you so cold! " says mai. Zuko was looking down, as his girlfriend continues to verbally abuse him. he hold his temper down. even at the most time like this he would be always the one getting all the burden".


**Hello hello hello. This story took place when zuko betrayed his uncle and. Please excuse my grammar my writing skills has been rusty. And I'm still trying hard to write better. XD 2 years and I see slight improvement which boost me into a motivational state. I would love to create more Ty luko in the future when finally my right brain comes to love me and open up for me xDD im kind of bad at making ideas so I will try my best! Have a nice experience you guys. Bless your souls and thank you for reading. BTW I love Ty luko so muchhhh.**

 **I even made a fan-art. As you can see it's the display picture xDD**

"Zuko Why are you so cold! " says mai. Zuko was looking down, as his girlfriend continues to verbally abuse him. he held his temper down. even at the most time like this he would be always the one getting all the burden"

"zuko!" once again says mai. still not getting an answer from her moody boyfriend. "Zuko! are you listening to me?!" Zuko got tired of hearing her repeating his name so he started to stand up and walk away from the scene. " Where are you going?! " Zuko was just about to leave the room when azula made her way in and sarcastically makes comment on zuko's facial appearance "Oh zuzu your face is very wonderful today!. " While making the remark azula has also rolled her orbs. zuko ignored her and continued to walk pass the two girls. "Zuko if you leaved now we're over!" Mai was so annoyed she seriously meant it but her boyfriend ignored anyway now the ties between them are over. He was no longer her boyfriend... she said so. while zuko was passing one of the corridors. he happened to see ty-lee. like he cared anyway he's not on the mood to start a conversation with her.

"Hi Zuko!" nothing came out of his mouth he tilted his head lower and continued walking to his chamber. Ty-lee wondered what filled his mind so she followed behind zuko. zuko knew he was being followed. he let out a sigh and turned to look at the girl "What is it Ty-lee?" putting the still same expression.

"Is something wrong zuko. you seem to be moody like one of those days." Curiously looking at zuko

"Like one of those days aren't always. in fact its everyday!" His expression became more wrinkled and mad. Ty-lee knew it wasn't the best time to play with him he was mad and she even saw his aura it was terrible it wasn't his usual color.

"Zuko wait! do you need help with anything?" - ty lee

"No ty-lee i don't need anything! i don't want company right now!" - vexed, as he look straightly to the younger girl.

zuko kept walking, and ty lee tailed his back. she was following him even when he's about to enter his room. but zuko turned around and stopped ty lee from doing so.

"uhm, i didn't say you can enter my chamber did i? can you go away!" - zuko commanded.

ty lee ignored she went inside his chamber without his permission zuko sighed and sat he knew she was coming anyway so he pretended to not sense her presence.

"Hey zuko, i wanna help you." - ty lee

"Help me with what" - zuko

"I want to help you to regain your smile again " - ty lee smiled.

"Why're you always happy when there's nothing to be happy about!." zuko yelled, rolling his orbs.

"Because if you continue to frown you will age more, so live now. not according to what happened to your day." - ty lee

"Look ty-lee i just don't really want to talk right now, so can you please leave my room?". - zuko

"No zuko im your friend, and I shouldn't leave a friend who's having a hard time, you see friends are never alone!" Cheerfully looking at the older male hoping that he would cheer up and let her tag for a while.

Zuko knew, he knew that bashing her away will take a lot of effort to just leave him at ease. So he sighed and sat there looked at the younger girl straight and waiting for her upcoming progress to their conversation.

"Soo. Zuzu what is it that is bothering you is it Mai or azula?"

"Its pretty obvious that it has to do something with both of them!" He replied vexed.

"Hmm. I see" the girl slightly losed her smile.

"Ty Lee... you see. I think I regret this choice that I made." The boy frowned, he remember his uncle, he betrayed him he chose to go with azula instead of his uncle. and now he doesn't feel really happy about it he regretted that all he was is to ridicule his uncle and continue to push him away when he could've done better to instruct him on his own path. It was a realization for him. How much his uncle putted effort to help cared for him he was like a son to him..and he loved him.

He felt that choosing azula side is nothing but to discourage him and he wasn't needed and wasn't loved. He knew azula never loved him as a brother. Nor his real father did. He even burnt his face scarring him for life. Just remembering all these thoughts made his temper rises. As he looked back to the young girl who's willing to cheer him up. There He felt a slight of caring and comfort.

Zuko was beginning to tear up when he finally told the girl what he regretted

"-I betrayed my uncle..." zuko was crying, Ty Lee knew how much rage and pain zuko had to put all through she knew how much he suffered till now. And when his mother vanished.

Zuko was able to choke a few tears but he began crying more just when about he was to speak the younger girl sprang up onto her feet and moved forward to the older boy. Took a glanced at him and gave him a comforting hug.

"Zuko I know how you feel. Iroh would've been mad at you but he will forgive you if youre willing to apologize to him, everyone deserves forgiveness." Still hugging the older boy. He deserves more love since that is what he's scarce of.

"But.. what if he don't and what if he doesnt want to see me anymore and what if he hates me now..!" Swallowing one or his tears, he sobs at the back of the younger girl.

"Look zuko, your uncle would never be such a thing, like what you said. Your uncle is very forgiving and he cares about you he loves you like his Son."

" probably... thanks Ty Lee." He finally loosed from the hug and face Ty Lee. And gave her a small smile."

Zuko wondered why Ty Lee cared so much and knew these things he curiously asked

" Ty Lee how are you so understanding and caring?"

" you see zuko your my friend and friends are caring and understanding." She giggled thinking back at what the boy said when though it wasn't funny.

" is Mai my friend?... girl- friend." Trying to break the two word. Of girl and friend

"Haha! I see what your trying to put there" Ty Lee knew what he meant he must be thinking why Mai would never be understanding to him since girlfriend contains two factor and it is the girl and the friend since Ty Lee said friends are caring and understanding then shouldn't it be included in the word girlfriend.

"I broke up with Mai." Disappointed response of the older boy.

Ty Lee was shocked and astonished by what he just said she was happy too, she was attracted to zuko but zuko doesn't Ave any idea she did, so by hearing the news the two broke up, inside her rejoiced she was glad even though it sounds very selfish of her she wants zuko. And Tad a bit hurt because zuko might not be interested at her anyway.

"Ty Lee?, where's the usual motivational quote giver... is something wrong?" As the older boy stared at the younger girl.

"Oh no no. Wait why did you broke up?!." Frantically shocked for a moment that she knew he noticed her wandering thoughts because zuko knew that she was thinking about the phrase he said the idea of him and Mai breaking up.

" Ty Lee you like me don't you?" He said teasingly he was beginning to have a little fun teasing the younger girl.

"Hahahahha! Maybe" the girl started to get nervous she noticed it...she was too careless of her interactions with him because she's too spaced out when zuko declared that he and Mai broked up. her face started to heat up.

"Well do you like me?" He asked again increasing the teasing tone he settled up the girl into.

"Why yes how can I not like you zuzu! I can't possibly hate you youre my best friend " she grinned still nervous. Warming up her cheeks more into a rosy type color

"You know what I mean Ty Lee." He said again less teasing and more serious about the question.

"No it's not possible Mai likes you... I can't do that... he he he." She wasn't happy with her words so is zuko he was disappointed and slight hurt.

" oh. " was the only word he could say and he turned around, instead he focuses

his sight on something else. Ty Lee gathered up her courage and -

"Zuko I like you!" She closed her eyes making a nervous look she dared not take a peek on what's going on her surroundings. Zuko was astonished but it gave him the idea to crept back into teasing mode he went closer to the young girl looking at her, with the face shes making...the approximity became closer since zuko decide to do so.

"Haha what's up with that face." Finally Ty Lee opened her eyes she noticed how close they we're and her face started to became more of a tomato color.

"So you do like me... I like you too." The older male blushed realizing he also said he likes her.

"Zuko.. I- I- uh." She stutters she was so red and nervous she was ready to dash out of the door we know this wasn't the usual Ty Lee. Whenever a boy confess to her it wouldn't turn out like this but since it was zuko it was different especially her best friend's formerly boyfriend. She was just about to dash out when zuko grabbed her arm and pressed his lips to hers. He held it there Ty Lee's face gotten more red she was about to burst out.

Zuko enjoyed how soft the younger girl lips we're he didn't want to let he knew he has to. They need to breath.

Zuko blushed and looked at the girl

"Ty Lee you don't have to run away. I feel the same and if Its because your worried about Mai.. don't. Were over and there I said it"

"... zuko.. thanks if it's okay with you then I'll.. yeah.." she blushed turning her face around.

"Yeah i know Ty Lee thanks for caring and understanding to me. I once felt again I was loved and needed" says zuko smiling, Ty Lee was smiling too in fact it was brighter and she hugged zuko due to her happiness now it was less awkward she began to return to her normal state.

"Zuzu well I'm going to leave for now I'm going to see you later." She smiled As she begin to make her way out of the door.

"Ty Lee wait come here."zuko commanded.

As Ty Lee grinned and turned around and went back to follow zuko's command.

He pulled her and kissed her once again this time it was passionate he forced his way on her mouth and licked her. Finally he let go and leaves her with a " okay that's it your dismissed"

"Zuzu!." She blushed and returned her grin

"See you Ty Lee." The older boy said as he watch the Younger girl figure disappearing from his sight.


End file.
